


SunSmith

by PaintedSarcasm



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Hephaestus - Freeform, M/M, apollo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedSarcasm/pseuds/PaintedSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of Enjolras and Grantaire as Greek Gods</p>
            </blockquote>





	SunSmith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackWingBecci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingBecci/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to do a greek gods sort of thing, with Enjolras as Apollo and Grantaire as Hephaestus. done in watercolors, ink and acrylic. hope you like it!!!


End file.
